How to Save a Life
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: *Cat/Beck* How to save a life by the Fray *song-fic*


**a/n: Hi Hey! I know this song had been used a lot for Victorious Fanfics, so I wanted to try. This song was already used for a Bat fanfic, I hope the person who wrote it, wont give be mad at me. Please don't. I just wanted to put my twist on story of the song. I hope you like it, instead of Cat being sad, it's going to be Beck. Well anyway I hope you like it. And The World Of Cat Valentine will be updated tomorrow! Oh and this song doesn't belong to me. **

"Beck?" Cat's worried voice rang in his ear. " Are you okay?" Beck nodded. " I'm fine" he knew the words were a lie. Cat starred at him, closely. Noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the stressful look in his eyes. Cat hasn't seen him smile in a while. " We need to talk" Cat motioned toward the janiotrs closet. " We have math next" Beck said, no emiotion in his voice. " Like you care?" Cat, grabbed Beck's arm and dragged him into the closet. " Beck, we need to talk"

**Step one, you say, We need to talk**  
**He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk**  
**He smiles politely back at you**  
**You stare politely right on through**

He looked at Cat as she slammed the door. For a girl, so tiny, she sure was strong. Beck thought as he hard the loud slam. Cat looked him in his eyes. "Beck, what's the matter?" Beck rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be bothered, with this interview yet again. His parents gave it to him this morning, he had a feeling this was going to happen. " Beck, please" Cat begged. " I'm so worried, I'm considering going to Lane" Beck got furious. He stormed out the door. Cat watched, wondering why he was like this.

**Some sort of window to your right**  
**As he goes left and you stay right**  
**Between the lines of fear and blame**  
**You begin to wonder why you came**

Cat remembered that same moment, when her and Beck had that conversation (or tried) that day. She looked at a picture of him on her dresser. It was a picture of him and her after shooting the movie, he wrote that Dale S. took the credit for. They both had their character's clothes on. She loved that picture. It reminded her of her first kiss. She felt a tear slid down her cheek, she had a feeling in her stomach. Beck was depressed. She wanted to help.

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best**  
**Cause after all, you do know best**  
**Try to slip past his defense**  
**Without granting innocence**

It was 3:00 in the morning. Cat's phone went off. She jumped off the bed to answered it. She knew it was going to be Beck. She just knew it. "Cat?" She almost broke down hearing the heart breaking voice of the broken Beck Oliver. " I need your help. I know it's late. But I'm scared. I need your help" Cat nodded, then realized he couldn't see that she whispered "I'm here"

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**  
**The things you've told him all along**  
**And pray to God he hears you**  
**And pray to God he hears you**

**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice**  
**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**  
**Drive until you lose the road**  
**Or break with the ones you've followed**

" It all started when I was younger" Beck said, explaning his life story over the phone. " I couldn't save him in time, Cat. I couldn't save him" his voice cracked. " I was seven. I had an older brother. He was seventeen. He was depressed. But my parents never noticed. I saw him cutting himself one day, but thought nothing of it. I was seven, I didn't know" Beck took a deep breath.

" But now I do. One day, he was baby sitting me while my parents were out. I was downstairs watching t.v. It was 8:00. My bed time. I went upstairs to go tell my brother goodnight. But when I went into the room. He was dead" Beck began to cry. " I remember shaking him, telling him to get up. Screaming. I remember crying and yelling. I don't remember for how long it was, but my parents finally came. They told me he was dead. My brother commited suicide"

Cat cried on the other side of the line. No wonder Beck was so sad. No wonder he wanted to become an actor, he wanted to hide his past. Cat wiped her tears. " Why, did it hit you out of the blue?" Cat managed to ask.

" It's been ten years Cat. I've been living without my brother for ten years. I can't live without him much longer"

**He will do one of two things**  
**He will admit to everything**  
**Or he'll say he's just not the same**  
**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

The next day, Cat went to Beck's house. It was a Saturday. Cat knocked on his RV door. He answered. " Morning, Cat" she gave him a weak smile. "Good Morning. Look, we need to talk. The phone call. I know you called for another reason" Cat noticed something in the corner of her eyes. Red, slashes were on Beck's wrist. Her eyes widened. Beck noticed where her eyes were. He pulled down his sleeve.

"Beck, was that real?" She got his arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing cuts up to his arm. "Beck?!" She began to cry. "Why?" She noticed Beck was crying. " You know why, it was all my fault, Cat. All mine"

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**  
**How to save a life**

" None of this was your fault. It was your brother's desicion. You were seven. You didn't know. But I'm not letting you do the same mistake. I'm going to be here for you. Promise" Cat said. " Okay"

The next day, Cat was walking to Lane's office for her regular time. She had to take some pills. She was suprised to see Beck there. " Beck?" " I decided to get help" Cat smiled, proud.

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

Beck couldn't handle it anymore. The constant reminder of his brother. The hiding of his cuts. The secrets. The lies. He wanted to go join his brother in heaven, he wanted to be there. He got the sleeping pills, the same one his brother had used. He got a bunch in his hands. He thought about the note he left Cat. He remembered all the times she said his name this past month. The hurt tone, the concerened one. The proud smile in her voice when she found out Beck got help. He felt bad for leaving her, but at this point he didn't care. He was about to swallow the pills..

**How to save a life**  
**How to save a life**

"NO!" Cat screamed running into his room. " Beck, don't this!" She slapped the pills from his hands. She pulled him into a hug. " Don't do this, Beck. Don't do this" " You are not leaving me. I know, you might feel this is okay. Since your brother did this. But you don't have too" Cat said." You tired to save his life, and now I'm going to save yours" Cat hugged him again. " I love you" He finally had to a response to what happened. He got out of shock. He wrapped his arms around Cat. " I love you. I'm glad you know how to save a life"

**a/n: not a perfect ending...but a somewhat happy one right? Well I hope you liked it. Feel free to comment : ) **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
